


Bite

by eloquated



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquated/pseuds/eloquated
Summary: Do vampires feed from each other?  Magnus says they do!Simon isn't convinced, and who better to ask than Raphael?
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 8
Kudos: 219





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short prompt fill, but it definitely ran away with me! (These two tend to have that effect on me!) It's been spellchecked, and had the quickest proofread, but basically it's just an off-the-cuff bit of fluff!
> 
> And really, the fandom can always use a little more saphael-y goodness!

“And that, kitten, is precisely why vampires feed from each other.” Magnus breezed the explanation, one glittering hand waving dismissively through the air. “Being undead doesn’t stop you from wanting to be close to someone. And it’s  _ lovely _ …”

“Ha! Very funny.. Now I know you’re pulling my leg! I’ve never seen a vampire do that.” With a scoff of laughter– as if he was going to fall for that! – Simon shook his head. 

“Not in  _ public,  _ kitten…”

Suddenly, Simon wasn't so sure Magnus was teasing.

**…**

“Raphael?”

Two nights later, Simon found himself hovering in the clan leader’s doorway, trying to ignore the fact that he was probably going to make a truly spectacular fool of himself. And it would be his own fault for letting Magnus’ silly stories get under his skin. 

He could feel the long suffering stare Raphael had pinned to his forehead, and tried not to squirm.

“Sorry, I know, busy. But Magnus said this .. he was telling me that vampires… I was just wondering if you could.. I don’t know… Clarify?”  _ Smooth, Lewis. This is why you could never be a rabbi. _

The glare only intensified, and Simon rambled more quickly under the prickling heat.

“He said that vampires feed from each other, and I know he’s just trying to tease me, but he’s a lot lot  _ lot  _ older than I am, and what if he was telling the truth, and do you really feed from other vampires?”

The silence that followed made Simon wish the world would open up and swallow him. Conveniently. Immediately.

“ _ I  _ don’t. Most do.”

Apparently holding a giant lungful of air still hurt, even when you didn’t need to breathe. Simon felt like the world had slanted sideways, and with a gobsmacked expression, he sat down hard on the edge of Raphael’s desk. “But–  _ why?!  _ Why would you? And why  _ wouldn’t _ you? If it’s nice, I mean! Or is it just something people do because they’re bored? Oh! Or some weird blood bonding thing? I guess blood would be pretty powerful for something like that, maybe? _ ” _

Raphael looked pained, as though he wished he’d lied. He should have known his answer would spark a list of follow-up questions!

“I have. But never recreationally.” Fed, and been fed from– but those had been extenuating circumstances, and his focus had been fixed firmly on keeping everyone alive. The fact that it had been.. pleasant? Hadn’t been important at the time.

Simon’s eyes were as wide as saucers, artlessly focused on the pale tan of Raphael’s throat. Not that he was curious, no no! Nope! That would be weird, very weird! And he’d probably screw it up somehow!

It was, after all, common knowledge that Simon’s Vampire Starter Pack had been missing quite a few essential skills. It would just be his luck that he was no good at biting, either.

“Right, ok! Well, that’s… That’s good to know.” With a shimmy and the thump of rubber soled sneakers on the floor, Simon wriggled off the desk and flashed Raphael a very nervous grin. “Thanks.. I’ll get outta your hair!”

Raphael watched as the fledgling scurried out of his office, and shook his head.  _ Strange boy… _

**…**

“Simon?”

There was a quiet sigh from the fledgling sitting by the window, and the glass fogged for an instant before Simon looked back over his shoulder at the other vampire. “Heya Raph. The party getting a bit loud for you, too?” 

He could hear the echo of music and laughter still filtering up from the reception downstairs. It felt like the whole of Downworld society, and most of the younger Nephilim, had come to celebrate Alec and Magnus’ wedding, showering the happy couple with presents and praise.

And Simon was happy for them, he really was! They looked good together, all wrapped up in their new joy, and Simon wanted that happiness for them.

Sometimes it just felt like everyone was happily matched up. And single pringle Lewis was just floating along at the edge of their joy.

The response to his question was a quiet, monosyllabic hum, as Raphael came to lean against the window frame, looking out at the city over Simon’s shoulder. New York by night was a sea of ink black and blazing neon, and the coloured glow reflected back on their faces.

Maybe it wasn’t intended to be comforting. Simon really wasn’t sure. But Raphael didn’t push him away when he leaned back against him. 

Maybe they didn’t quite fit with the happy, revelling guests downstairs.

And maybe that was alright, because when Simon tilted his head back against Raphael’s chest, he didn’t feel so alone anymore.

**…**

“Hey, I don’t need you hovering over my shoulder! I’ve got this! You just keep mixing your masa!” With a blinding grin, Simon waved one of the damp corn husks at Raphael, a few drops of water splashing his face. “Just because I haven’t been making tamales for a hundred years doesn’t mean I can’t fold them!”

The kitchen looked like a bomb had gone off, every surface covered in pots and bowls. And at the centre of the madness, Raphael found himself cracking a smile, “I don’t believe I will ever get used to you cooking.” 

“I’m a great cook!”

“You’re a disaster.”

“I’m a disaster with my abuela’s recipe, and both my sister  _ and _ yours that are going to get some. So shush up, Vamp Ramsay-- less critiquing and more stirring! You’re a terrible sous chef!”

“It’s my kitchen. If anything, you are  _ my _ assistant.”

“You just have to have the last word!”

At some point, Simon had invaded his personal space. And Raphael found that he didn’t mind... 

It was starting to feel too quiet when he wasn’t there.

“... Yes.”

**...**

“How can you watch this drivel?”

Simon twisted around to look over at Raphael, the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried not to laugh. “You mean vampire movies? Come on, they’re even better now that I’m a real creature of the night!”

Raphael rolled his eyes, and sank back against the ridiculous stack of pillows that dominated the head of Simon’s bed. “It has no resemblance to reality.”

“Uh huh, says the man who liked the Lord of the Rings!”

On the screen, the two vampires-- complete with ‘fangs’ that were the smallest step up from the plastic ones Simon had once worn for Halloween-- toppled backwards onto the artfully distressed bed, the long rivulets of much more realistic fake blood already smeared across their faces.

Simon swallowed hard, and busied his hands with fixing the pillow behind him. Because it was slipping, clearly! And if he didn’t adjust it, the whole precarious pile of them was going to slide onto the floor! It was just logical.  _ Obviously _ logical!

“That doesn’t... ahh... Doesn’t look like they mind that so much.”

“It’s probably more enjoyable than watching them.” Came the truly deadpan reply.

“Right! Ha! Yeah... Probably...” Simon squirmed again, and drummed his fingers on his thigh, tapping out the first few notes of “Here Comes the Sun”, before realizing the irony of it. “I was still sort of wondering what it would be... Like. You know? Maybe it wouldn’t be so...”

Maybe it was the late hour, or the terrible movie. Or curiousity of his own. Maybe it was the fact that laying beside Simon had become the comfortable end to his evenings, and the reason he didn’t spend even more time hunched over his desk.

Maybe it was just Simon. And that indefinable, fumbling charm that had wormed under Raphael’s defenses.

Whatever it was, Raphael slowly tilted his head to the side.

He could feel the tension vibrating through his fledgling’s body when Simon leaned in close, his breath--  _ so unnecessary _ \-- coming quick and sticky against the side of his neck. 

“Raph- are-- are you totally sure? You don’t have to-- I’m just curious, and I don’t want to--”

The silence spoke for itself. 

And with a brief, hot flash of pleasure-pain, Raphael realized two things.

First, that Simon Lewis was melting into his arms. 

That they fit together.

That he moaned when Raphael combed his fingers through his hair, and the sound echoed in his mind like a tangible thing.

And second, that Magnus had been right. His head was spinning with lightheaded ecstasy, the sweet pull of Simon’s mouth against his throat reverberating through his whole body.

And when Simon pulled away, his cheeks flushed with feeding, Raphael found himself doing the only thing that felt right.

He kissed him.


End file.
